Bidding on Resources
From time to time, expeditions to Perelandra may discover new resources. When this happens, the resources are listed in the “resource auction house” channel in Discord. The listing remains open for a period of 1 week, after which the resource is sold to the current highest bidder. Resources may not be resold or traded after they are purchased on the auction house. They may only be used to start a settlement or to expand an existing settlement. The minimum bid increase is 100g. The Effect of Influence on Resource Price The final payment to the auction house may differ from the bidding price depending on how influential the purchasing settlement is. Influence is dependant on the size of the settlement itself. Each sphere of influence is divided into concentric rings of influence, which are 5-hex zones around the settlement based on its size. Each ring of influence gives a cumulative 10% discount to the payment price of the winning auction house bid for a resource. A thorpe, for instance, has a sphere of influence of 5 hexes. This means it has only a single 5-hex ring of influence. This ring of influence decreases the purchasing price of any resources discovered within it by 10% of the winning auction bid. Therefore, if a thorpe bid 100g for a resource discovered in an adjacent hex and won, it would actually only pay 90g to the auction house. This discount is cumulative and increases the closer it gets to the settlement. For instance, a village has a 15 hex sphere of influence around it. This is made up of 3 concentric, 5-hex rings of influence around it. If the village bid 100g for a resource found in its outermost ring of influence - 15 hexes away, and won, it would only pay 90g. If the resource was in its second ring of influence- up to 10 hexes away, the village would pay only 80g. If the resource was within 5 hexes of the village, the village would only pay 70g. Resources discovered outside of a settlement’s sphere of influence, but within 5 hexes of its boundary pay the normal bid price for the resource. Resources found within 6-10 hexes beyond a settlement’s sphere of influence increase the amount paid by 10%, and this penalty increases by 10% for each 5-hex range increment beyond the settlement’s sphere of influence. For instance, if a village bid 100g on a resource 30 hexes away from it and won, it would actually pay 120g for the resource. This is because it is 15 hexes beyond the village’s sphere of influence. The first 5 hexes beyond would have been bid price, and each 5-hex increment beyond that would add 10% to the bid price. Independant bidders are player characters who do not already own resources and who are not affiliated with any city PRO. These bidders always pay bid price for winning auction bids. They must build a settlement within 5 hexes of the resource they won. Once an independent bidder owns a resource, they are no longer considered an independent bidder, and may not bid on further resources until they create a settlement. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Downtime Category:Resources